Ten Kids
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan tells a reporter he and Haley plan on having ten kids, but Haley thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

It was late when Haley sank into the couch cushions, glass of wine in one hand, remote control in the other.

She flipped to the familiar sports channel, having memorized it after 14 years of marriage to a former NBA star and basketball fanatic. Tonight, said husband was giving an interview on ESPN to discuss UNC Wilmington's men's college basketball team, seeing as he is now the assistant coach.

It worked out perfectly; UNC Wilmington was a mere twenty minute drive from their house in Tree Hill, and wanting to be close to his family, Nathan took it. He only had to travel a few times a year when the team had away games, but his absence was nothing like when he played for the Bobcats. In fact, for the most part, Nathan was home every night before six.

Tonight however, the Seahawks had a game at eight against the Gators, and while Haley and the kids usually attended most home games, it was only a Wednesday night and it would be late by the time they got home, so they sat this one out.

Haley tried to watch on television, but got caught up with trying to get the kids bathed and to bed.

Now that they were all settled, Haley was able to catch the after-show, where Nathan would discuss the player's performance. Unfortunately, she really had no idea what he was talking about and even after all these years she still didn't understand what the term 'being in the key' meant, but hey, her husband looked good in a suit.

"So, Mr. Scott, this is a personal question," Haley heard one of the press members ask, "When you retired from the NBA five years ago, is this where you thought you'd see yourself?"

Haley watched her husband nod, grinning slightly. He loved attention, and she didn't blame him.

"Honestly, I never really thought about coaching before. To me, I only ever wanted to play basketball, but this has been an amazing opportunity so far and I'm really enjoying it. Plus, it's great, you know, I get to be closer to my wife and kids which is really important to me."

Haley smiled at the way his blue eyes sparkled at the mere mention of their kids.

Nathan was right; he loved being able to see them everyday, and took pride in the smallest of parenting tasks. Whether it be cheering twelve-year-old Jamie on at his baseball game, tucking five-year-old Lydia into bed at night, reading to three-year-old Jackson, or just carrying Nicholas-their eight month old son- Nathan adored every second with them and never took a moment for granted. He truly was an amazing father.

"What are your future plans?" The same member of the press asked.

Nathan momentarily ran his fingers over his newly grown beard, which Haley found absolutely irresistible, and smiled.

"Uh, let's see... I'd like to bring the Seahawks to Championship, and who knows, maybe in ten, fifteen years, I'll coach the Bobcats, but I want to continue to be there for my family. Right now my wife and I have four kids but we'll probably have like six or seven more, so I'll be busy with that," he smirked as the erratic camera flashes flicked over his face.

Haley didn't know whether to laugh or blanch at the thought of having ten kids; she knew her husband, and she knew he was serious. They'd have to have a talk when he got home.

It was half past midnight when Nathan strolled through the front door of his and Haley's large house. He couldn't wait to crawl into their queen bed-not a king, because king sized were far too big, and he liked to be as close to Haley as possible, but only wished they had a bigger bed when the kids tried crawling in with them.

Regardless, he just wanted to collapse onto the mattress, cuddle behind his beautiful wife and fall into a deep slumber.

Except, all thoughts were halted when he found Haley sprawled out on the couch, wide awake with what he only presumed was The Office playing.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up Maddie, knowing she must have had a hard time falling asleep.

Haley sat up, stretching, and smiled at the sight of her husband. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, thanks. It's always a beautiful sight to come home to." He winked and walked over to the couch, dropping a quick kiss on Haley's lips, then taking a seat next to her.

Haley blushed under his heated gaze, "I saw the interview. You looked good."

Nathan smirked, "Oh yeah?"

She cut right to the chase, "Nathan, we're not having ten kids."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You told that reporter we would have six or seven more kids!"

Nathan blinked, "Well, yeah. We always talked about a big family."

"Babe, we're a family of six. That's a big family."

"We only have four kids. Your parents had seven."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, "Only? Funny, I don't remember you pushing four bowling balls out of your vag-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Giving birth is painful but look how worth it, it is" Nathan tried coaxing, inadvertently sliding his hand along Haley's pajama clad thigh.

Haley looked at his hand and rolled her eyes. She knew her husband and how his mind worked. The heat from his hand was hot, but no where near as distracting as he tried to be.

"I only wanted three. You're lucky I budged for the fourth."

"Oh come on! Nick is your little man. You love him."

"Of course I love him," Haley gushed, "I can't imagine life without him, but four is where I draw the line."

"Hales," Nathan whined, "One or two more can't hurt."

Haley scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

"Okay, poor choice of words. Yes, it'll hurt a little, but don't you want another little girl? Lydia wants a little sister. Remember how upset she was when we told her Nick was a boy?"

Haley sighed, knowing she was losing yet another battle. One look into his bright, beaming blue eyes and she turned into a melting mushy marshmallow.

"Nathan, I love you. I love our family, but I'm one of seven and I remember there were days where I barely talked to my parents because they were so busy. I don't want that for our kids. I don't want them ever feeling left out-"

"They won't. We're good. We always make sure they have equal love and affection."

"Yeah, because we have four kids, not ten!"

Nathan reached for her hand and squeezed it softly, "Look, I grew up mostly as an only child and it sucked. I always wanted a big family-"

Haley scoffed again, and reached her hand out, the one not in Nathan's comforting grip, to run across his cheek.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nathan. Before me, you never wanted a family."

Nathan smiled adoringly, "But when I did meet you, you awakened a feeling I never knew I wanted and that's the need for family. Plus, we're pretty amazing at the whole baby making thing," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Haley's cheeks flushed, "We can still make love without making babies. In fact, you can get a vasectomy so we don't have to worry-"

"No way. Absolutely not." Nathan shook his head vehemently, pulling away from Haley as if burned.

She bit her lip gently, "Okay, fine. No vasectomy, but we are not having ten kids."

"Nine?"

"No."

"Eight?"

"No."

"Seven?"

"No."

"Fine. Six."

"Nathan, no!" She tried to protest but it came out all giggly.

He smirked, "One more. Let's even get started right now."

Haley laughed when Nathan started tickling her, and fell back onto the couch with him hovering above her, wandering hands and all.

"You're so beautiful, Haley James Scott."

Haley smiled, "Nice try, but still not having six kids."

"Five?"

"I'll think about it."

A full blown smirk stretched across his lips. "Can we get started now?"

"Nathan, no. We just had Nick. If I decide on number five, it's going to be a few years from now."

"Haley-" he whined again.

"Nope," she protested but was cut off with a heated kiss, only pulling away seconds later. "Nathan, I'm serious. Just wait a few more years and then we can discuss a fifth."

He pouted, "But I want another one."

Haley rolled her eyes, patting his cheek. "And maybe I'll give you another one but only if you're good."

"Okay," he grinned innocently, letting his hands wander over her sides, tickling the exposed skin.

Haley gave him a pointed look, "That's not what I mean by 'good', and if I remember correctly, the last time we had a tickle fight was what lead to Nicholas."

Nathan's smirk widened, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Haley giggled against his lips, placing a playful kiss there. "You better not knock me up, Scott."

"And what if I do?" He asked, grinning cockily.

Haley's fingers wandered under his shirt, rubbing the hard skin outlining his abs, "I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen…"

"Oh yeah?" He bit at the skin below her jaw, causing her eyes to snap shut.

"Yeah, except for the fact I'm still on the pill and I won't be going off for at least another two years, so let's keep practicing."

Nathan pulled away, pouting, only for it to replace with another cocky grin. "I knocked you up twice when you were still on the pill. I bet I can do it again."

"Is that a challenge?" Haley laughed, kissing him again.

"Oh, baby, it's a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_Before you start to write a review about this, know it was not my idea so I cannot take the credit. This was all othfangirl's idea. She even wrote a few lines. I loved her proposal and just had to write the epilogue._

 _Thanks for reading/reviewing._

 _. . . . . . . . ._

 _Twelve years later/_

Nathan Scott sat at a long wooden table, smirking at the row of cameras before him. Displayed on the wall proudly behind his back was the Charlotte Bobcats logo, one he had used to wear on his jersey. Today, however, he was there for a different reason.

"Coach Scott!" Came a reporter's loud, enthusiastic voice. "Congratulations on the first win of the season. How does it feel to be a coach instead of on the court?"

His grin stretched wider as the cameras flickered like lightning erratically across the room. "I've been coaching college basketball for a while, so it's not that different. Of course, uh, there are times where I miss playing, but I'm incredibly thankful to be back with the Bobcats as head coach this year. It's been a dream of mine for a while now and I'm looking forward to the rest of the season."  
The cameras continued to flash while reporters rapidly shouted their questions.

"What can we expect this season?"

Nathan cleared his throat softly, then cockily smirked. "More wins."

Laughter erupted from the small audience at his clear bravado. He clearly hadn't changed since his playing days.

"The team is lookin' really great. They've been working hard and it shows. Defense is strong. We'll continue to work on our shooting ranges and free throws, but other than that, I have no doubt we can go all the way. I'm proud of these guys," Nathan spoke officially, yet confidently.

A young reporter in the front row raised her hand timidly. Nathan nodded at her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and your wife on the new baby. This is number ten right?"

A beaming smile broke his lips, "Yeah," he laughed happily, "What can I say? I just can't keep my hands off of my wife. Have you seen her? She's hot! Plus, we make pretty great kids if I do say so myself."  
Another round of laughter echoed through the conference room.

Nathan scrunched his nose slightly at the reaction, "She's probably going to kill me for saying that though."

"What's it like having ten kids?" A reporter asked in the back.

Nathan chuckled, "It's never quiet in my house, that's for sure. But I love it. It's like I have my own little basketball team waiting for me at home. They've supported me every step of the way. It's not easy, but my family means everything to me. No matter what happens with my career, I know at the end of the day, I'll walk into my chaotic house and smile 'cuz they'll all be waiting."

"What else do you have planned for the future?"

"Let's see," Nathan smiled pretending to think, "Ten graduations, ten weddings, and probably fifty grandkids."

"No more kids for you?" A reporter asked with a laugh.

"Nah, I'm lucky Haley caved for ten. But we've honestly never been happier than we are right now, so we're just going to enjoy every second of it. In fact, I should probably get home now. Thanks for the questions." Nathan smiled politely, and stood up, shaking a few hands and eagerly strolling out of the stadium, anxious to get home to the beautiful chaos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haley Scott was humming a soft melody as she cradled the bundled baby between her arms. ESPN was playing quietly on the television, but she stopped paying attention awhile ago. Now, she wasn't able to focus on anything else besides the pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. Three-week-old, Brian Scott had just woken up for his midnight snack, and Haley brought him into the living room where she pressed the nipple of a baby bottle to his suckling lips.

Besides the feint voices of the sports announcers coming from the television, and the quiet sound of Brian's coos, the house was quiet. It was a weird and rare occurrence. With five children under the age of seven, quiet was a foreign term in the Scott household. But, Haley wouldn't have it any other way. There was nothing she loved more than being a mother—well, maybe being a wife, too. Her husband and ten kids occupied every space in her heart, and every thought in her brain.

She smiled in awe, gazing lovingly at baby Brian. Like the rest of the Scott boys, he looked just like her husband. With a dark head of hair, and beautiful blue eyes, Haley's heart melted with just one look. Though, Brian certainly shared some James traits, too. He had Haley's nose, Nathan always pointed out. And her full, beaming lips. She pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

"I love you, Brian."

"Is it bad to be jealous of my own son?" Nathan stood in the foyer, propped up against the wall of the living room entrance.

Haley jumped slightly, not having heard his arrival. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he whispered, then made his way over to the couch, greeting Haley with a slow kiss. He then smiled excitedly when Brian blinked up at him. Nathan chuckled and kissed his wisps of black hair.

"Hi buddy. Did you miss me?"

Brian didn't take his lips off of the bottle, but cooed softly. A dribble of milk slid down his chin, which Nathan swiftly leaned down and swiped away with his thumb.

"We all did," Haley responded instead, reaching out to fiddle with Nathan's loose tie.

He smirked, "Did you watch?"

"Of course I did," Haley smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there."

"That's okay. Next time."

Haley nodded in agreement, "You'll have your own little cheering squad."

Nathan chuckled, "I'd love that."

"Jamie called from Duke. He was working on a paper but wanted me to tell you congrats on the big win."

"I'll call him tomorrow. How's this little guy?"

"Hungry," Haley giggled, "but good. He watched a little bit of the after show with me."

Nathan smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked meekly.

Haley giggled, gently bouncing Brian. "No. I can't keep my hands off of you either," her eyes were smoldering, and he had swallow a groan, remembering their baby was in the room. "And I kind of like hearing my sexy, successful husband calling me hot on national television."  
"Well, I only speak the truth," Nathan whispered hotly against her lips, then kissed her slowly.

It was only when Brian started to fuss that they pulled away.

Nathan smiled and held out his hands, motioning for Haley to give him Brian.

Gently, she exchanged her son in her husbands strong arms and smiled at the sight. Nathan stared at Brian, gently running his palm over the baby's small cheek.

"He's beautiful."

"I know," Haley whispered cheekily.

Their quiet, intimate family moment only lasted for a minute, before it was interrupted by the high squealing exclamations of "Daddy's home!"

Three-year-olds twins, Sophie and Maddie came bounding down the stairs, leaving a trail of giggles behind them.

Nathan and Haley looked up, but smiled, "What're you girls doing up?"

"We couldn't sleep," Sophie, a mere replica of Haley and Lydia, said softly.

Maddie rubbed her large blue eyes. She and Sophie were fairly identical, except for the color of their eyes. Sophie's were a rich, chocolate color, and Maddie's were a deep sea blue.

"Come here, munchkins." Nathan said, sitting up on the couch, with both Maddie and Sophie nestling into his sides.

Haley's insides melted. The scene made for a perfect picture. The twins had their arms around Nathan, who was embracing a now sleeping Brian.

"Did the 'cats win, Daddy?" Maddie asked.

"You bet they did," He grinned proudly, looking into her eyes.

"I knew they would, Daddy." Sophie smiled.

Haley, feeling left out, cuddled up next to Maddie, who was on the left side of Nathan. Maddie looked at her mother and smiled sleepily, while Sophie reached out and gently stroked Brian's knee.

"Careful, Princess, don't wake him up."

"I won't, Daddy," she swore.

A mere thirty seconds later five-year-old Cameron Scott stumbled into the living room. "I heard voices."

Haley smiled at the green-eyed boy, "Come here, Cam."

Climbing into his mother's lap, Cameron smirked—Scott style—at his siblings. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey bud." Nathan reached his free hand out and ruffled Cameron's dirty blonde hair. "Welcome to the party."

The girls at his sides giggled, earning a smile from both their parents.

Leaning over their children, Nathan and Haley, like magnets, kissed sweetly.

A calming silence fell over them again, and as Nathan looked down, he realized their kids had all fallen asleep. With four children draped across him, it was hard to get up.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," he laughed softly.

"Hey, you wanted this," she quipped playfully poking his back.

Nathan breathed softly, a gentle smile easing his lips as he looked at half of his sleeping kids. "Yes I did, Haley James Scott, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

End.


End file.
